Sixth Age of the GHD
Below is information on the Sixth Age of the GHD. Grand Admiral Jason Jestico After the Destruction of the Instruments, the hunt was on; ships searched out the galaxy for former Instruments allies, and destroyed them. The Great Horned Dragon Empire and all of its closest allies united, and re-organized themselves into the first Allied Galactic Federation. During that time, it was decided that the Great Horned Dragon Empire, and all of its allies should seek to unite the galaxy under one rule in order to establish peace in their time. The allies formed a supreme council and all adopted the Kahhn Articles. They altered it slightly to include a war council that would watch over the actions of the Grand Admiral's actions, and decide if any measures were unreasonable. Once this was established, the expansion began, and a new warship, 10 times the size of the Behemoth was constructed as the flagship of the newly formed Galactic Federation. The ship was named the Excalibur. Allied Galactic Federation The Return of the Chosen One The long since lost Arterius Arckas disappeared after the destruction of the Instruments homeworld in the first age. The long lost greatest war hero that ever lived was finally about to make his return. After a long run trying to escape Instruments territory, scientists aboard his flagship had discovered how to create an explosion in the engines that would barrel the ship through space-time. The downside of it was that there was no way of telling when they would exit the time warping blast. They decided to do it. Now, what, to them, was only just a few years on the homeworld, after the complete destruction of the Instruments, they exited. The out-dated vessel shot from just outside the Instruments homeworld at unbelievable speeds. When the ship finally came to a stop, it was directly before the Excalibur. The entire warship was able to dock inside of it. Arckas was greeted outside of his ship like a god, all of the Dragon crew members were in the docking bay. Then the Excalibur set a course for Nierdro, to take him home. Grand Admiral Rendeli Terrania (elected at age 22, died at age 72) Now being composed of several different races and empires, the Allied Galactic Federation integrated military forces. Rendeli Terrania was a military master that lead the TerraniaEmpire, a former monarchy. Once integrated, Rendeli was 2 generations below Galagtus Terrania, who ruled the Terrania Empire when it was integrated into the Federation. Rendeli Terrania was one of three Grand Admirals that worked their way through the planetary forces, rather than the Armada so far (the other two being Tyranis and Arckas). After serving as an Arch-General for 12 years, he was recommended as a potential Grand Admiral, and served for 6 months as a Minor Admiral to gain experience with the Armada. When Grand Admiral Jason Jestico died and he was elected, he called for a new division of military scientists to be formed in order to experiment in the field of more advanced space travel. He also divided the council into sub-councils, 1 for each sector that would all serve sub-ordinate to a smaller master council. At first it appeared to be successful and for a long time had no problems. Grand Admiral Hyperion Bloodfist (elected at age 42, died at age 312) Hyperion Bloodfest was a Leroyian, he quickly became known as the most ruthless leader in history, however not quite as experienced as many more famous than him. Bloodfist was responsible for the integration of many more empires, former enemies, into the Federation under the newly established General Principle 88. General Principle 88 states that the Allied Galactic Federation is supreme, and any empires to challenge that fact would have to be conquered and proven wrong. Category:Articles by User:Panthean